bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Wittle Eddie
9:24VORTIXXFAN XP *So what is Le supposedly an inside man on? *9:24Slicer Vorzakh Apparently he gave Ed info on us *Well here: *9:25Le Beater I gave you info that he's a troll, but nothing else * *9:25VORTIXXFAN this true Le? *9:25Mace3739 Von why haz you betrayed us? *9:25Slicer Vorzakh http://nashtron.wikia.com/wiki/BCC_Trolling Read the comments here * I do not believe Le is a troll *9:26Slicer Vorzakh He says he's not YJF but we never thought he was *Suspicous ? *9:26Le Beater I troll sometimes, but I get bored of it quickly. I have better things to do like y̶a̶o̶i̶ ̶R̶P̶s̶ chat with friends. * *9:26Mace3739 I never believed Ed was YJF *And even if so who cares? *9:27Invisibleignika It's EDMUND. Why doesn't he realize that? *9:27Slicer Vorzakh Mace play along *on BOD *9:27Mace3739 I will *9:27VORTIXXFAN Why is there a chat log on that wiki? *BRB. *9:28Mace3739 I will be a gentlemace *9:28Le Beater Because Ed was a jerk and logged it *9:28Invisibleignika VF, it was us, remember. I kicked him at least three times that night... *9:29VORTIXXFAN Yeah, I remember. *9:29Mace3739 What was you guys? *9:30VORTIXXFAN When Dgreen showed up. *9:30Slicer Vorzakh Mace I have like 15 tabs up and I'm fine *9:30VORTIXXFAN but I'm wondering why there is a chat log on there from our wiki. *9:30Mace3739 Me to *9:30Slicer Vorzakh Cause they wanted to laugh at themselves trolling us. *9:31Slicer Vorzakh I even have MC running *Larry's doing really good today *9:31Invisibleignika *9:31Mace3739 Good boy Larry, here's a cookie *9:31VORTIXXFAN We need a solution to the trolls. *9:31Invisibleignika He musta had quiznos for lunch. *9:31Mace3739 *9:31Slicer Vorzakh *We can't stop them from coming VF. *We can only ban them when they're here. *9:32VORTIXXFAN We need someone to make them want to leave. *We need...WA. *9:32Slicer Vorzakh Whom? *XD *9:32Invisibleignika WA... *Attack of the mods... *9:33VORTIXXFAN You are the mods. *9:33Mace3739 *9:33Slicer Vorzakh Tell Ed you're gonna sic the mods on them *9:33VORTIXXFAN *9:33Slicer Vorzakh You should talk to him *You'd have great cussing sessions *9:33VORTIXXFAN rly? *9:33Invisibleignika Yep. *9:33Slicer Vorzakh He's already cussed to Von a ton *http://nashtron.wikia.com/wiki/BCC_Trolling *9:34VORTIXXFAN Where can I have these...'anger managment' sessions? *I saw. *9:34Slicer Vorzakh Don't say anything yet *9:34Le Beater I've cussed at him too, but he's being worse by trolling me. *9:34Invisibleignika *9:34VORTIXXFAN We should send him a very angry email .;p *9:35Slicer Vorzakh GODDANGIT EDMUND WHERE ARE YOU *9:35VORTIXXFAN We shall find him. *9:35Invisibleignika Thank you for getting it right! *9:35Mace3739 Wittle Eddie can't make his appointment? *9:35VORTIXXFAN Time for your dentist appointment! *Well, GTG. *9:35Invisibleignika See ya! *9:35Slicer Vorzakh *9:35VORTIXXFAN Cya tommorow! *Let me know about any important developements. *(wave) *9:37Invisibleignika *LQ1998 has joined the randomness. *9:37Invisibleignika I'm dumb. *9:37Mace3739 LQ! *9:37Invisibleignika Hey, LQ *9:38Slicer Vorzakh You missed a ton . *9:38LQ1998 Hey guys! *What's happened? *9:38Slicer Vorzakh FIrst:The comments here *http://nashtron.wikia.com/wiki/BCC_Trolling *9:38LQ1998 Looks like VF was banned? *9:38Slicer Vorzakh No *Starwars7495 has joined the randomness. *9:38Slicer Vorzakh Second: YJF wants to be on good terms with us again *9:38Mace3739 Hey, SW! *9:38Slicer Vorzakh Third: Both at the same time *yo *9:38Slicer Vorzakh You missed stuff too *I think *9:39LQ1998 Ok, give me background info on what that horrible place is please . *9:39Starwars7495 What ludicrous things happened in the space of two hours? *9:39Slicer Vorzakh Hold on LQ, I'll give you a link that'll explain it *9:39Mace3739 Much, SW, very much. *9:39Slicer Vorzakh http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edward_Nigma/The_Real_Truth_about_Nashtron *9:39Starwars7495 Dang. Internet years are catching up on me. *9:39Slicer Vorzakh these guys were all the trolls that weren't YJF *9:40Invisibleignika *9:40Slicer Vorzakh Heard of Edward Nigma the LMBw user? *he claims that Von is an inside man and that he's not YJF. *9:40LQ1998 Yeah *9:40Slicer Vorzakh Although we nevber said he was *Starwars7495 has left the chat. *9:41Slicer Vorzak hSuspicious ? *9:41Mace3739 And an inside man? *9:41LQ1998 Von, the name rings a dead broken bell. I should know it. *9:41Mace3739 An inside man to what? *9:41Invisibleignika It's EDMUND. *9:41Slicer Vorzakh I'm not Von *9:41LQ1998 Who is he? *9:41Le Beater I'm Von, NOOB. *9:42LQ1998 Le Beater is Von? *9:42Slicer Vorzakh Apparently someone who was part of Nahstron. *9:42Mace3739 Yep *9:42LQ1998 I did not know that. *9:42Slicer Vorzakh A group effort basically to troll lots of peope. *Including us. *9:42Mace3739 Neither did I until Kep told me *9:42LQ1998 Why us? *9:42Slicer Vorzakh They are almost all either admins or CMS of LMBW. *IDk *They trolled places like the Disney wiki too *They even posted evidence of it on their wiki *http://nashtron.wikia.com/wiki/BCC_Trolling *9:43Mace3739 I think it has something to do with Kep *9:43Slicer Vorzakh http://nashtron.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Wiki_Trolling *9:43LQ1998 If that's the case, I need their names. I'm on good terms with many of the officials of the LMBW. I would like to talk to them about our concerns. *9:43Mace3739 They HATE Kep *9:43Invisibleignika Trolls have no reason except "I'm a troll " *9:43Slicer Vorzakh Hold on, let me get the list *9:43Le Beate rWhiteShadows and Agent Spy seem to regret doing it *9:43Slicer Vorzakh http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nashtron/Members_list *Ed was a really big part of it. *He's the one cussing us out now and calling Le and inside man. *an *9:44LQ1998 Keps trust Le, so so do I. *9:44Slicer Vorzakh IK, we all do. *We don't believe Ed. *Starwars7495 has joined the randomness. *9:44Le Beater Ugh, Ed is annoying. *9:45Invisibleignika Edmund is weird. *9:45LQ1998 Sounds like I might need to go on a diplomatic mission soon. *9:45Invisibleignika brb *9:45Slicer Vorzakh What? *What do you mean LQ? *9:46Starwars7495 Sorry. What is in the link that I haven't seen before? *9:46Slicer Vorzakh Here's one/ *http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nashtron/Members_list *Invisibleignika has left the chat. *9:46Slicer Vorzakh And read the comments here *http://nashtron.wikia.com/wiki/BCC_Trolling *There are new ones *9:47LQ1998 These issues are coming from the LMBW. To many things are coming form the LMBW that shouldn't. I want to try and get the admins to stop it and take control of their wiki. Though they are not the easiest people to work with. That's the best place to properly start when trying to fix this. *9:47Slicer Vorzakh They don't care. *That's the worst part. *9:47LQ1998 Ah yes, I figured as much. *9:47Slicer Vorzakh These are all their admins and CMs and they don't give a crap. *9:47Le Beater The admin who participated regrets what he did. *9:47Bwh852 Anything new on Eddy? *9:47Slicer Vorzakh But none others. *9:48LQ1998 Are any of the others Admins or just CM? *9:48Slicer Vorzakh Well I think Twisted does. *Invisibleignika has joined the randomness. *9:48Le Beater WhiteShadows and Madkat(I think) also do *9:48Slicer Vorzakh Ask Von he knows them better *9:48Le Beater Ed and Klint have clearly shown that they're proud of it though *9:48Mace3739 This is nuts *9:48Slicer Vorzakh Klint is Randmized BTW *9:49LQ1998 I know that much *9:49Bwh852 I think this Edward guy has been right under our noses for the past two hours... legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/user:Edward Nigma?useskin=oasis How does he have mod? *9:49Starwars7495 Can no one use my subtlety when it comes to an argument? those comments are like A YJF comedy dream. *9:50LQ1998 Ok, time to go through the steps for surviving this. *9:50Le Beater He hasn't *9:50Slicer Vorzakh Thought so *9:50LQ1998 Step one, keep calm and never start worry about them making things bad. They don't truly have that power unless we give it to them. *9:50Invisibleignika That was another wiki. *LQ, thank you. *So, I say we keep calm and comedy on! *9:52Mace3739 AND we ignore the trolls, no more of um, well, that stuff in the comments section. *9:52Invisibleignika *9:52LQ1998 Step two: Attempt to stop this from the source. I know the LMBW officials don't care. But it is proper to formally address them about this and voice our concerns professionally.. *They most likely will shakes us off. *shake* *Starwars7495 has left the chat. *9:52Mace3739 Step Three: Become famous and unleash our fans on them. *9:52Invisibleignika And we'll troll the trolls. *9:53Mace3739 *Bwh852 has left the chat. *9:53Invisibleignika Mace, that works too. *9:53LQ1998 No Ignika, we will never troll the trolls *9:53Invisibleignika Oh. Dangit. *9:53Mace3739 *Bwh852 has joined the randomness. *9:54Bwh852 So... *9:56LQ1998 Sorry had to go AFK for a sec there. *9:57Invisibleignika Welp, we know YJF at least "Wuvs us" *I'm hating my own joke now... *9:57LQ1998 There is a good chance of tornadoes right where I live tonight. It's a bit frightening. *9:57Invisibleignika Sorry... Hope you'll be fine. *9:57LQ1998 Anyway... *If step 2 shall fail, step three: Take this to the public of the LMBW in a way that won't feed the trolls. Gather support from all the good members of the LMBW. Not to bring down the troll per say, but to raise the awareness that things are not being properly handled on that wiki, and gather support for steps to be taken against trolls. *9:59Invisibleignika Okay. *9:59LQ1998 We do not go to step 3 unless we are sure all negotiations fail in every way. *10:00Invisibleignika They already have.. *10:00LQ1998 We haven't tried my gentlemanlike charm yet though . *10:01Invisibleignika Edmund isn't going to listen to us. *He's a troll. *10:01LQ1998 Hey Edward, if you're watching this. Glad you're getting entertainment from watching our public chat . That's what we're hear for is to entertain. It's what the BCC was made for . *here* *10:01Invisibleignika XD *10:01Slicer Vorzakh Yo there Eddy *10:02Le Beater kek *10:02LQ1998 Feel free to watch us as long as you want. We honestly don't care. *10:02Bwh852 Where is he? *10:02Le Beater He isn't watching us? *10:02Invisibleignika Hi, edmund. *10:02LQ1998 The BCC had a few thousand members watching us talk, I miss that . *10:02Bwh852 Hey Eddy! *10:02Invisibleignika Yeah... Those were the good ol' days. *10:02LQ1998 Any way... *10:02Bwh852 Yep. *10:03Mace3739 You do know we have been talking about knowing someone was watching for a while, right? *That's what all the Edmunds and Wittle Eddies were about. *10:03Le Beater Wait, he's watching? *10:03Slicer Vorzakh Yup . *10:03Mace3739 Yep *10:03Bwh852 ...how? *Is he invisible? *10:03Invisibleignika EDMUND!!! *10:03Le Beater ...Where? *10:03Bwh852 Is he hacking? *10:03Mace3739 Finally, our audience is back *10:04Invisibleignika I'm invisible... *10:04Mace3739 I love the spot light *10:04LQ1998 Step 4: We keep this low concern throughout the whole time. Remembering this is not the purpose of this wiki. We're here to have fun and hang out. We laugh with each other, no matter what others do to us. No one can take good clean friends and fun away from the writers. *10:04Le Beate rHe's not here, you said you blocked him, and he would show up on the chat bar thing *10:04Mace3739 Almost as much as it loves me! *10:04Slicer Vorzakh LQ *10:04Invisibleignika WOOHOO!!! Yes, LQ! *10:05Slicer Vorzakh Read *the other wiki *10:05Bwh852 Other wiki? *10:05Mace3739 Troll trollin is fun. *We should do it more often *Ed thought he was spying, and never knew we knew XD *10:06Slicer Vorzakh *10:07Invisibleignika EDMUND!!!! *10:07Mace3739 ing the *HI EDDIE! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE! *10:07Bwh852 ...and how would he Spy on us? *10:07LQ1998 Who cares? *I like the attention . *10:08Bwh852 Ooh. *Starwars7495 has joined the randomness. *10:08Mace3739 It is quite obvious, the crew have already discussed it. *10:08LQ1998 So, what else has happened? *10:08Starwars7495 We have? *10:09Mace3739 You were gone at the time, I discussed it with the others *10:09Starwars7495 Discussrd what? *10:10Invisibleignika Edmund spying on us. *10:10Starwars7495 Who's Edmund? * * *10:10Bwh852 Edward Nigma. *10:10Invisibleignika EDMUND!! *10:10Mace3739 Wittle Eddie *10:10Invisibleignika Get it right! *10:11Mace3739 Wittle Eddie, Or Edmund *10:11Bwh852 Oh. *10:11Le Beater Wittle Eddie wetted his beddie c: *10:11Mace3739 XD *10:11Bwh852 Edmund, I'll go with. *10:11Mace3739 Where is Kep, he'd get a kick outta this *10:12Slicer Vorzakh Take screenshots *10:12Invisibleignika EDMUND!!! WHERE IS YOU EDMUND?! *10:12Mace3739 Eddie did for us , thanks Wittle Eddie! *10:12Slicer Vorzakh Right in front of our noses of course *10:13Mace3739 I have been discussing it with the crew from the beginning *10:13Bwh852 He's gotta be. *10:13Invisibleignika *10:13Slicer Vorzakh Exactly. *10:13Mace3739 Quite amusing *10:13Invisibleignika I love this. *I can't stop laughing. *10:13Slicer Vorzakh We all do . *10:14Starwars7495 Discussed what!?!?! *10:14LQ1998 If there's one thing the writers are good at, it's making everyone else think they're idiots, while actually being the smartest guys in the room . *10:14Le Beater Someone log this * *10:14Starwars7495 We are cursed, LQ. *10:14Slicer Vorzakh I can't right now *Le you do it *10:15Mace3739 Wittle Eddie did for us, but I will to, Von ;o *10:15Slicer Vorzakh You have the longest log *So Ed spying on us will go to waste *10:15Le Beater Good, Mace *10:16Mace3739 *10:16Le Beater Cause I keep refreshing *10:17Starwars7495 File:Custom image 8.jpg *10:17Mace3739 *10:17Le Beater ...Do you mean Willie like I'm thinking *XD *10:18Invisibleignika EDMUND!!! *Soo... What now? *10:19Slicer Vorzakh We talk *About how we hate ed * *10:20LQ1998 I don't hate him. *10:20Slicer Vorzakh You werne't here when he did the most damage *10:20Mace3739 Eddie wants to see chat, then Wittle Eddies gonna see chat. *10:20LQ1998 He's some kid who has nothing better to do. I feel sorry for him. *10:20 Slicer Vorzakh *10:20LQ1998 He doesn't have any real friends. No one like that does. *10:21Starwars7495 File:Custom image 9.jpg *10:21Invisibleignika I hate edmund? *Yep. Too much work indeed. *10:21LQ1998 He can't figure out how to get attention, unless he does this. *10:21Invisibleignika *10:21LQ1998 He doesn't even realize it. *It's sad. *10:21Mace3739 *10:22LQ1998 Honestly, I pray for the guy. *10:22Mace3739 I've been discussin it fo hours *He never saw *10:22Slicer Vorzakh "File:Custom image 9.jpg" *Oops wrong one *10:22Mace3739 *10:22Invisibleignika *10:22Slicer Vorzakh "I know you know, but I'm not giving up. So we're trolling each other now? Really. I'm cool with that." *10:22Starwars7495 I pray too, but I'm racist to Edmunds. *10:22Invisibleignika *XD *10:23Mace3739 XD *10:23Slicer Vorzakh Ed you can say what you want if you want to *10:23Invisibleignika We don't care... *10:23Slicer Vorzakh Just for the lulz *10:24Mace3739 And we know your type, it leads to some of our best banter *10:24Invisibleignika xD *Pretty much. *10:25Mace3739 The Crew had a Clue *We always knew *We told each other and feigned ignorance *To give you false hope as we issued the warrants *10:25Starwars7495 Best banter. Like this? File:Custom image 10.jpg *10:25Mace3739 *Indeed *10:26Invisibleignika Yep. *Bwh852 has left the chat. *Bwh852 has joined the randomness. *10:26Slicer Vorzakh yep it's him *10:26Invisibleignika Cause it's edmund. *10:26Mace3739 We've fried bigger fish then wittle eddie *10:26Invisibleignika YJF? *10:26Slicer Vorzak hbrb *10:26Invisibleignika LM? *10:26Starwars7495 Mods? *Anonymous? *10:27Invisibleignika What SW said? *10:27Mace3739 And more *10:27Starwars7495 VF's temporary immaturity? *10:27Mace3739 Wittle eddie? That's like Paste Pot Pete after the Skrull invasion! *10:27Invisibleignika *10:27Mace3739 *ROFL *10:28Starwars7495 Like thornax stew. Yucky and explosive... * *10:28Mace3739 :P *10:28Starwars7495J ust like Edmund's posts. * *10:28Invisibleignika Edmunds will be edmunds. *10:28Starwars7495 Mom's cooking is 78 timed better. *10:28Invisibleignika *10:28Starwars7495* times *10:29Mace3739My reaction to Wittle Eddie http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/194/c/2/spider_man_vs_paste_pot_pete_by_v1ewt1ful-d6daudy.jpg *10:29Invisibleignika More like my dad's. *10:29Mace3739 ROFLOLOLOLOL *10:30Invisibleignika XDDDDD *GTG *10:30LQ1998 Bye *10:30Mace3739 Bye! *10:30Le Beater LOL THAT LINK XD *10:31Mace3739 Indeed *Invisibleignika has left the chat. *10:31Mace3739 Why else do you think I was saying "Wittle Eddie"? I knew he was here, I told people to *10:32Starwars7495 File:Custom image 11.jpg *10:32Mace3739 XD XD XD *10:32Slicer Vorzakh I'm showing that to Ed . *10:33Mace3739 *" I just want to watch you guys waste your time saying stuff about me while I waste my time watching you." -- Wittle Eddie *Wsting time? *Au contraire, this is a RIOT! *Not a waste at all! I'm having a blast *10:33Le Beater xD *Mini Lewa has joined the randomness. *10:34Mini Lewa =D *10:34Starwars7495 File:Custom image 12.jpg *10:34Slicer Vorzakh *10:34Mini Lewa STARWARS IS HERE NOW! *10:34Mace3739 Hi, Mini-Lewa! *10:34Le BeaterHi Mini Lewa =D *10:34Mini Lewa YEAHHHHHHH! *The Facepalm Guy has joined the randomness. *10:34The Facepalm Guy (fp) I understand you guys are just trying to get me to go away, and I will. I'm not giving up, just letting you guys know... I have better things to do than to watch you guys sit there for hours. Just saying. *10:35Le Beater How are you watching us? *10:35Mace3739 We don't wantcha to leave *10:35Mini Lewa I like this guy. He's good people. *10:35The Facepalm Guy (fp)...Why? *The Facepalm Guy has been banned by Mace3739 *10:35Mini Lewa D: *10:35Mace3739 Heh heh *10:35 Mini LewaI didn't get to have any fun... *10:35Mace3739 Don't worry, he's still watching *Starwars7495 has left the chat. *10:36LQ1998 Well that was odd *If he has better things to do then watch us for hours. Then why's he doing it? He must admit it, he likes us . Custom image 8.jpg Custom image 9.jpg Custom image 12.jpg Custom image 14.jpg Custom image 11.jpg Custom image 15.jpg Custom image 10.jpg Category:Chat Logs